1st of Feb
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: Matt and Mello Yaoi. Because who doesn't love a bit of boy love...M FOR A REASON.


**1****st**** of Feb**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. Or Matt... or Mello. *sobs*  
**Warnings: **Yaoi; boy on boy. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

Stupid god damned fucking sheep! Mello had arranged a single free night, a cupboard full of chocolate and an evening entertaining his gorgeous redhead and the albino sheep had summoned him to his HQ. The stupid genius wanted to discuss the Kira case and, damn it! Mello just couldn't resist the opportunity beat the stupid fucker once and for all. How fucking dare he sit up there in L's office and lord over the case like he was better that L him-fucking-self.  
Well. He'd show the little fucker.  
"Matt!" the blonde snapped tossing the nearest cushion at the gamers head and grabbing the keys to his baby on the way to the door. "C'mon. His highness the god damned fucking Number One summons us to his secret lair."  
The gamer immediately perked up, saving the game and hauling himself up to follow in the tracks of the storming blonde. "Near?" he asked, far too perky in Mello's opinion. "We're going to Near's? You hate Near." Mello snorted and as they broke out of the dank hallway and stepped into the light rain Matt's confusion cleared suddenly. "He wants help and you can't resist the opportunity to get one up on him." Mello threw a leg over his seat and gunned the engine. Matt's weight settled behind him, he revved the throttle and the bike lurched forwards with a heady roar.

The bike was a beast. A four cylinder dream of black and silver power. The BMW K1300S. It was his baby. He loved it almost as much as he loved his chocolate. And, though he'd never admit to sulking, the humming of engine between his thighs defiantly put him in a better mood. A much better mood.

But the HQ was... infuriating. Gleaming polished wood panelling and carpets so plush that Mello's combats sank an inch. He was intensely satisfied looking back to see two sets of dirty foot prints trailing from the tinted grass front.  
Not so satisfying however was the security check and consequential pat down from the guard. "Oh..." Matt laughed, dumping his sturdy Glock into the proffered tray and submitting to a physical of his own. "This dig is _so _much better than ours."  
Mello turned and stomped towards the elevator "Shut the fuck up Matt." he bit out. Matt smiled, jogging to catch up and grabbing the blonde's hand as they reached the elevator. As the doors slid shut, Matt raised the knuckles to his lips and brushed a kiss over the thin skin.

With Matt's grip on his fingers, his warm presence behind him, Mello had somehow managed to get through the meeting without throttling the bloody sheep with his bare hands.  
That being said, the Number One hadn't gotten away without anything to show for it.

The bruising around Nears eye had already blossomed into a dark shadow when Matt's hand had come down lightly on Mello's shoulder. And that was all it took. Mello's anger hadn't deflated, not one bit, but Matt made him better. And he couldn't hit the stupid sheep with Matt there because it was something Matt would never do.  
Near pulled himself into a characteristic crouch and glanced at Mello blandly. "Someone put a leash on the wildcat." His tone was completely inflectionless, neither biting nor sarcastic. Mello swung round immediately, fist raised and snarling but he was too late.  
Matt's fist collided with the albino's face to send the boy sprawling once again. Matt crouched down to where the detective lay, blood seeping from a split lip. He spoke so quietly that not even Mello could hear, but Near's eyes popped.  
Abruptly Matt stood. As he walked past, Mello caught his hand and as the doors to the elevator closed, Mello raised Matt's knuckles to his lips and sucked the residual pain away with a lecherous grin.

The alley beside their apartment block was filthy, but after the ride astride the thrumming bike, Mello wasn't sure he'd make it up the 3 flights of stairs to their shit hole without some relief. It being 5pm, Matt had decided that the entryway to their block was far to public a place for what Mello had in mind and promptly dragged the blonde the few steps to the dark corner. The alley would suit their purposes for the moment.  
No sooner than the protective shadow had closed around them, Matt found himself deliciously pinned between the rough bricks and Mello, the blonde immediately crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Their teeth clicked as Mello's hands disappeared under Matt's shirt, fingers skimming along the soft skin at the waistband of his jeans. The blonde rolled his hips, grinding and thrusting and Matt wrenched his lips from Mello's, gasping for air as his lungs began to burn. Immediately, Mello pushed Matt's top to his chest, mouth descending to nip at the exposed nubs, sucking and playing and revelling in the moans that reverberated from the pale chest.  
He dropped his hands to the fastening of Matt's jeans yanking at the button before the red head caught his hands and pulled him back up for a lingering, airless kiss. The green of his eyes scorched when he pulled back to scrutinise the dazed blue orbs of the blonde. Mello watched as Matt's eyes sparked slightly and suddenly found himself pressed against the same wall and with Matt gone.

He feels something pulling at his hips and glances down. "Fuck... Matt."  
The gamer is on his knees, he pulls at the laces of Mello's leathers and suppresses a shiver of delight when the proud cock springs free. He licks his lips and glances up to his lover holding his eyes as he shifts closer and sinks his mouth down, pressing in until his nose hit's the blonde's stomach and the entire shaft has disappeared down his throat.  
Mello's hips immediately snap forwards, forcing the head of his prick further down Matt's throat, fucking that luscious mouth with short sharp thrusts.  
They used to say, back at Wammy's, that you weren't learning very much if your mouth was moving. They'd also said that practice was the only way to achieve perfection. Matt had proved them wrong on both counts. The first time he'd done this, had been brilliant, seemingly effortless like everything else Matt did. And even (especially) with his mouth moving, Matt just got better and better.  
Matt shifted slightly, playing his tongue along the underside of Mello's shaft and sucking lightly and then deeper as Mello shuddered in pleasure and grabbed at his hair holding him solidly and increasing the pace and depth of his thrusts. Matt bares his teeth letting them drag lightly up the vein, Mello's rhythm stutters and with a hoarse cry he comes in Matt's mouth.

The door to their apartment hit's the wall with a crash and Matt and Mello fall through in a tangle of limbs. Matt kicks at it as they untangle themselves and he pulls Mello to his feet.  
"What did you say to the little sheep before we left? I've never seen the little fucker look so completely terrified." Mello asked with a smirk, pushing Matt up against the newly closed door.  
Matt smiled delightedly, hooking his arms around Mello's neck and pulling him in for a fiery kiss. "Just that collaring you was my job and that his guards needn't grab that leash; that we already had one. So... what do you think?"  
Mello pulled back, examining the teasing light in Matt's eyes and dropped his forehead to the gamers. He brushed his lips in a chaste kiss and with a gentle smile replied simply: "Well. Seeing as it's your birthday..."

So. Who thinks they'd like to see Matt tie up Mello. Review?


End file.
